Human infection with herpes simplex virus (HSV) type 1 or 2 is typically acquired through intimate contact and causes oral and genital lesions. HSV-1 usually causes oral ulcers and HSV-2 normally causes genital ulcers, but the reverse can also occur. A person infected with HSV-1 or HSV-2 will always be a carrier of the virus. After initial infection, lesions heal and HSV exists in a dormant, latent state in sensory neurons. Periodically, HSV reactivates from latently infected neurons and causes new ulcers to form at the skin surface. Newborn infants and immunosuppressed individuals are particularly vulnerable to HSV infection, often having a disseminated infection with fatal results. Ocular HSV infection, a leading cause of blindness, is another serious consequence of the virus. Furthermore, genital HSV infection results in a two-fold increase in HIV transmission rate. Therefore, a vaccine to prevent transmission of HSV is urgently needed.